Too Many Questions
by Symphonious
Summary: Today is the first day of spring, and Neji is acting strange. Find out how a season as simple is spring can change a person with a snap of a finger. Neji x Tenten


**This is a strange story of Neji and Tenten and their undying love of each other! If you love Mary Sues and such I suggest you GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS A FREAKING NORMAL STORY NOW RUN! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES! The confessions will happen… eventually. This shall be a one-shot, and it shall happen IN SPRING! THE SEASON OF JOY AND LOVE!**

**Lee: PERFECT TIME FOR YOUR YOUTHFULNESS TO BLOOM!**

**Gai: YES! LEE!**

**Lee: GAI-SENSEI!**

**Gai: _LEE!_**

**Lee: _GAI-SENSEI!_**

**And once again they define the laws of nature and run off into the sunset with waves and butterflies.**

**Hell, no! Lez and GAY-SENSEI! Whoa. I feel sad. Anyways! Here goes somethin'! More like nothin' but screw that! **

**Disclaimer: My life was unfortunate, and I do not own Naruto. O.o Whatever.**

_

* * *

_

_Too Many Questions._

"Holy SHIT, Neji! Are you _trying_ to kill me?" It certainly seemed so. Tenten was having quite some difficulty dodging Neji. He seemed very violent this morning, and even his Byakugan was activated at full power. Tenten ducked hurriedly, and jumped back, narrowly missing a spiraling kunai and a kick in the head. "Neji! Calm the freaking hell down!" Tenten's voice sounded shrill and frightened as she flipped backwards, landing on her feet tiredly and clumsily. She was panting heavily, her hair was sticking out of its tight buns, and her skin was scratched, muddy and bleeding in some places.

Neji, on the other hand, seemed perfectly flawless. His hair was flowing gracefully behind him as he aimed a furious punch at the girl's stomach, though his expression was very deathly and scary. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets and looked like they were about to pop out at any moment, and with Byakugan activated it made him seem completely _dead_ with veins sticking about his eyes. Hell, he looked positively INSANE!

It was ten in the morning and they had been training since four-thirty (all thanks to Lee's and Gai-sensei's endless screaming of the first day of spring, and how warming and loving the air felt, when actually, it was still snowing and FREAKING FREEZING!), and Tenten was feeling very vulnerable and very fearful since the Hyuuga prodigy was towering over her with such a deadly glare, it made her want to die on the spot.

_What the hell is WRONG with him today?_ Tenten thought, at the same time wondering how she could be thinking when her opponent was frequently following her and blowing up trees as he did so. _I understand that it was early to start training at four in the morning, but it isn't MY fault! Stop freaking taking your anger on me, you freaking bastard!_

She repeated those same words with such anger in her voice that it made Neji stop his attack in mid-air, and then without noticing, fall a long distance down from the tree branch that he was leaping from. Tenten was infuriated.

"BASTARD!" She screeched, jumping after the genius Hyuuga with a loud battle cry, while taking out a sharpened, perfect kunai, and throwing it with such precision and strength, that it nearly burrowed in Neji's foot. The ninja wasn't able to pull his foot away when the weapon came speeding right at his foot, and the only thing he was able to do was curl his toes out of the way. The sharp weapon pierced his sandal with such force, that only the tip of the handle was left sticking out of the ground.

Neji was caught unawares as he gaped in astonishment at the kunai that just completely ruined his favourite shoes. The Hyuuga only managed to look up as a sharp knee came intact with his jaw, throwing him backwards, but he kept his footing. He ignored the blood spilling from his mouth, and simply spat it out to the ground, leaving a bright red mark on the pure snow. Nor was he able to dodge the fist that punched itself into his gut, making the prodigy double over and fall to one knee in pain. He clutched his stomach, and turned a vicious gaze up to the weapon mistress of Konoha, Tenten.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you today?" She asked, a look of concern in her big, brown eyes. She look positively innocent, excluding the fact that she looked a damn bloody pulp that just punched the living daylights out of the infamous Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan. The cold pricked at her skin painfully, since she was wearing the usual attire – a pink tank with her usual black pants. Her breathing was short and heavy – it seemed like it took her a great amount of effort just to breathe in a lungful of icy air that actually satisfied her enough to be able to breathe properly.

"Hn," He hummed, almost growling as he launched himself at the girl, white eyes gleaming with a killing intent, but Tenten didn't even move a single muscle. Neji pushed off the ground, only to find his back being slammed against a rough tree trunk, his arms being pressed at his sides as invisible binds kept the girl out of his reach. He struggled and writhed in the iron grip of the see-through ropes, his mind too clouded and angry to even try to think logically about what the hell was keeping him against the tree trunk. He didn't even _care_ to notice how Tenten's right hand was brought close to her chest, and her fingers were spread out in front of her.

"Let me go!" He snarled, flinging out his feet childishly, and managing to throw the kunai that was still stuck in his sandal, but missing painfully, since the mistress caught the knife with such ease it hurt.

"No," She said simply. Her fingers twitched. Suddenly, a searing pain pierced his arms and he hissed in pain, feeling a warm trickle of blood slide down his bare arms.

"Let. Me. _Go!_" The words were forced out through gritted teeth, but Tenten didn't look intimidated at all. She just stood there… in the snow… the sunlight… snowflakes falling all around… Neji even stopped thrashing out wildly as he watched her, Byakugan still activated at full force and eating large amounts of chakra out of his body, but he didn't care. She just looked so…

_Beautiful…_

"Neji?" He blinked. He was still tied to the tree. With Byakugan, he could easily see the chakra strings that stuck out of Tenten's finger tips that bind him around his chest, arms and stomach, leaving little dents in his pale skin, and making it almost impossible for him to move any other parts of his body but his head and legs. "Are you alright today?" He didn't answer. He merely gazed at her, his white eyes slowing ridding of the Hyuuga bloodline trait, making the skin around his eyes perfect once again.

_It's all her fault,_ He thought, still starting at his opponent who had him pinned against the tree with nothing but a tiny bit of chakra that he could break easily by just sending his own chakra through every pore in his body. _It's all her fault. She made me like this. It's all her fault. _His thoughts weren't accusing, but loving and caring, something you wouldn't expect to come from the cool, collected, _famous_ Hyuuga Neji. He was known for his pride and desire to become stronger. Mobs of random fangirls chased him all across town, whenever he stepped out of the Hyuuga Manor, or just went grocery shopping with Hinata-sama, they were always there… surrounding and circling him like hungry vultures.

"It's all her fault," He muttered, still in a dreamy coma. His body was sliding down the tree trunk, he was now sitting in the pure, cold snow, his limbs limp at his sides. Hell, he looked dead.

Tenten observed as she released her restraint. He _did_ look dead. He was muttering like a lunatic, starting into space _like_ a freaking mentally deranged kid!

"Neji?" She approached him cautiously. This could all be an act. Neji was always unpredictable, so it was always better to expect the unexpected. _But then… would the unexpected be expected? And the unpredictable be predictable? _God, logic was confusing.

She kneeled before her sparring partner and glanced into his lavender eyes. He looked utterly passed out.

"Neji?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't react. He didn't even twitch. "Neeejiiii…"

_Oh, my God… is he dead?_ Tenten thought worriedly. She flicked his forehead, his just lolled to his shoulder.

"Neji!" She growled, slapping the Hyuuga upside the head, who immediately jerked awake, giving her a strange look. "Wake up, you freaking idiot! What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you!"

He looked at her. She didn't seem mad. She seemed… worried. Worried, looking ever so beautif—

"Don't you even _try daring to fall back asleep on me! _Hyuuga Neji! Snap out of your fantasy and freaking _awake up!_"

"It's all your fault!" He snapped, quickly jumped to his feet, and dusting snow from his bottom, which was now soaking wet. Looking down, he noticed an ass-shaped print beside the tree trunk. He raised a brow. Since when was he sitting down? Wasn't he supposed to be held to the trunk by seriously weak chakra strings that he could break in a millisecond flat?

"_My_ fault?" Tenten stared at him in total astonishment. _What_ did he just say?

Neji froze, only just realizing what words he let slip out of his mouth.

"I-I… I mean…"

"_What?_"

"Nothing."

Tenten was taken aback by the sudden remark. Neji really was unpredictable.

"…"

"…" He glanced at her. She looked thoughtful, staring at him with narrowed amber eyes, hands on her hips.

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…hmm…"

"…what?"

"…you're strange today."

"…hn." _I know._

"…you're very strange today."

"…" _I freaking know already._ The Hyuuga had her pinned with a steady look, but instead of being intimidated, like she usually is, Tenten looked slightly amused.

"What's wrong?"

"…nothing."

"Tell me what's wrong."

_God, she's persistent. _"…why should I?"

"'Cause I'm asking you."

"…hn." _She might know._

"I'm asking you, Neji. Tell me." Her voice was demanding, and her eyes flashed. Tenten no longer looked amused. She looked angry. Very quite angry. Actually, she looked furious. How do women do that? _I will never know._

"Since when did you start caring?" He looked away pointedly.

"Since ever." This startled him. "It can effect the team. If you're being all weird on a mission, God knows what could happen. Now pull yourself together, and stop acting like a girl, and tell me!"

"…" _Those are my lines. And she might know already._ He looked slightly farther away, determined to hide the slight blush that settled on his cheeks. She might think its from the cold, but no… she would know. Neji never gets red cheeks, nose, ears or any other part of his body from the cold. His skin is just ghastly and demented. _I can't help how I am born! _He would think to himself sometimes whenever Tenten asked him if he ever got any color on his skin to make him look human.

"It's a girl."

"…" _Yep. She knew._ Neji nodded absently. And there she goes, getting that triumphant smirk on her perfect, beautiful lips. _But does she really know?_

"Oh, I knew it!" She squealed, bouncing up and down, completely destroying her own 'Lord of Tomboys' reputation. She _was_ a _girl._ You can't blame them. "Who is she?"

Neji jerked his head to look at her face. She really didn't know?

"You know her." He muttered softly, his light blush darkening slightly as he tried to keep at bay, at the time fighting a battle within himself.

_She needs to know!_

Not NOW, you dumbass.

_I WANT her to know how I feel._

She wouldn't understand.

_How do you know?_

I KNOW women, okay?

_You're me. I don't know women._

Listen to your inner self sometimes, maybe THEN you would.

_Oh, shut up._

"Is it Sakura?" The Hyuuga threw her a disgusted look.

"Uchiha's."

"Hinata?"

"Oh, no!" Neji suppressed a gag. "I'm NOT into incest. She's my _cousin_, for God's freaking sake!"

"Ino?"

"Shikamaru's."

"Temari?"

"She's from Suna. I don't even know her." Tenten stared at him.

"Oh, my God. Neji, don't tell me you're gay." His white eyes widened with fear.

"_What?_"

"I-I mean, it's not that it matters! I'll still be your friend!" She looked absolutely frightened. Neji himself was jumping out of his own skin.

"I'm _not_ gay!"

"Alright, alright! Not that I would care—" She stopped in mid sentence as Neji started to cross his arms. Not a good sign. "Never mind."

* * *

Hours seemed to pass by quickly as Tenten listed every single girl in Konoha that she knew, (including her aunt and the grocery store woman who sold apples) but Neji denied them all with a look of utter disgust and humiliation. He would never stoop down that low to actually _date_ a woman who sells apples at the grocery store _and_ is about forty years older than him.

_Wow,_ Neji thought, eyeing her suspiciously. _Is she playing? Or can she really not see the answer that's starting her in the face?_

"Is it that girl who claims she can see ghosts?" Here goes the hospital.

"No, Tenten! Not the insane girl from the hospital that I never met." He sighed. This was getting very funny… in sarcastic and desperate ways.

Tenten slapped a hand over her forehead, and drew it over her face. _Well, he's stubborn._ She thought. The young weapon mistress was really getting desperate. She really wanted to know.

Neji sighed out loud, a bit too loudly. He was already trying to make it as obvious as possible, but the stubborn kunoichi with buns that made her looks like a freaking cute polar bear wasn't even looking at him. Instead, she chewing her finger nails, and rubbing her numb hands over her arms rapidly, trying to keep herself warm.

In truth, Neji was already a frozen statue, but because of his 'Hyuuga Pride', he wasn't going to show it. Not even in front of a team-mate who looked like she was going to turn into an ice cube in a matter of seconds.

"Neji, help me!" The outburst didn't even surprise the prodigy. It had to come eventually. "Just tell me who it is! I'm freezing here! I can't even think from the cold!" Wow. Someone's going girlie.

"I guess it can't be helped," He muttered softly, leaning against the tree behind him casually. "Come closer and I'll tell you." Tenten complied without a second thought. She stepped closer to him, and with one quick motion, found her lips pressed against Neji's.

Suddenly, warmth seeped through her like a bucketful of scorching hot water was dropped on top of her, making her skin tingle painfully, but she enjoyed it. She started kissing back, but Neji pulled away, making her lean forward to try and capture his soft lips again, but instead, she got a tongue swipe her bottom lip, and warm hands pushed her away at the shoulders, but keeping her close.

"Do you understand now?" Neji inquired, raising a brow in slight annoyance and amusement.

Tenten considered her words for a moment.

"Nope. Can you explain again?" The Hyuuga raised both brows in question as Tenten leaned into his body, and let their lips meet in a soft kiss.

Today was the first day of spring, if anyone might ask me. And spring is a strange season. Especially the first day. Who knows what you might find? But, if no further surprises, I suggest you expected the unexpected, but don't try to predict the unpredictable, because that's just naturally impossible.

Today was the first day of spring, and for Neji it was the best of his life.


End file.
